The Day Rarity Became A Mare
by FluttershyBrony1977
Summary: I wrote this in a few hours, but I need some feedback. Feel free to give me all you guys got. 3


The Day Rarity Became A Mare

A My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fanfiction by FluttershyBrony1977

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything of the sort.

(Note: This world is inhabited by stallions only, but when a stallion reaches the age of 16, he is taken to City Hall to see the mayor, who then judges his appearance and determines him to be a stallion, or a mare. IF he is selected as a mare, magic is placed upon him to make him more effeminate, he still retains a penis, testicles, and such, but his anus becomes fertile, and his testicles lose their fertility. His facial features become mareish, and he is, in this world, now a girl. At this point, the mare is given a new name and taken to be bred by a stallion. This is not optional. The mare has little rights in this world of Equestria, and is used and raped by any stallion that wishes to do so to her. You should get the idea now, on to the first of many stories! xD)

Stun Spark awoke with a start. The young unicorn stallion's alarm clock had gone off, and he shut it off in a hurry. Today was his sixteenth birthday. Today was the day he would become a full stallion and be allowed to breed any of Ponyville's mares whenever he so chose to.

Stun Spark got up and got dressed, always having been a fashion oriented stallion, he put on his best looking outfit for the big day ahead. A meeting with the mayor to be given his rights and he would be off to breed a mare in City Halls basement, claiming his rights as a stallion. He couldn't wait. After wishing his parents good morning and chugging down his oats, he ran out the door to the City Hall, unable to hold in his excitement.

When Stun Spark arrived at City Hall he was asked to wait while the Mayor prepared to see him. The Mayor was a beautiful mare who would decide where he stood, but he already knew he would be chosen as a stallion, and not disgraced by being made a mare. Mares were the lowest in society, few having positions of power, and Stun new he wasn't mareish at all. He jumped up the minute he was called in and approached the mayor at her desk. "Strip," The mayor commanded and he obeyed, showing off his, unbeknownst to him, horrendously small 5 inch penis, to which the Mayor replied, "Well now, I see what you are," she handed him a small card and said, "Take this to the receptionist, she will see you to the proper place."

Stun nodded at once and ran off to the receptionist mare, who read the card and smiled. "Come with me," She said happily, leading him down to the basement. Stun was eccentric, he was hoping this mare would soon be presenting her plot by bending over and raising her tail to receive his cock, but when he entered the basement hall, amongst the screams of mares being forced to receive the cocks of the stallions in their holes in the breeding rooms, Stun saw the mare lead him into a large pink room. He was confused at first, thinking the mare was going to bend over for him, until she got out a pink dress with matching pony panties and handed them to him. "Here you go dear, these should match you perfectly."

"Wh-what?" Stun asked, confused, hoping she was joking, but her next words made him freeze in fear.

"Relax hun, you are soon to be a mare."

Stun started to cry as he heard this sentence. He had waited for years to become a true stallion, and now would instead be disgraced with the indignity of becoming a mare. Not only that, but the fact that he was being forced to dress so shamefully, and the thought of soon being forced to bend over and raise his tail for a stallion to claim him was just awful. He would scream for it to stop as his virgin hole was taken and it would just continue till the stallion was done. Of course mares' orgasm during breeding too, but only after years of experience receiving, few ever reach orgasm on their first time after all.

The mare sighed sadly and helped the boy remove his clothes, then helped him put the dress on and slip the panties on, "Now hold still, the spell will take a few minutes." The mare chanted as her horn glowed, the stallion cried still as he felt the changes happen slowly, he knew he was becoming a mare for real and there was no going back, when the spell was complete, the mare told him, "Welcome to the herd, Rarity."

Rarity, his new name, his diamond cutie mark looked as fabulous as ever, and he whimpered as the mare took him by the arms and led him out of the room and down the hallway to an empty breeding room, "You are required to come here once a week for eight hours and be bred by every stallion who wants you. If you fail to do so, you will be brought here by force, bred, and within two weeks after that, you will be executed by beheading, is that clear?" Rarity just nodded as she looked at her torture, the stocks used to force mares to bend over were made of wood, and as the mare lead her into them she sobbed, begging for this torment to end. The mare forced her tail up with a chain and spread her legs apart with a bar before saying, "Your stallion will be here to breed you shortly." The mare then left Rarity to her fate.

Minutes later, the door opened and Rarity froze as the stallion entered, she trembled as she heard him say, "So you're my first mare, I was told you're a new mare miss Rarity," he said, reading her name off of a sign next to her. "I guess we should get started…" The stallion pulled Rarity's panties down slowly, and she began to sob, "P-please," Rarity begged, "B-be gentle mister…" she managed to choke out before breaking into sobs as she felt the stallion mount her, his hard dick pressing against her virgin butthole hard as she screamed, his dick entering her mercilessly. Rarity screamed and screamed in pain and humiliation, she begged with the male who was now ravaging her ass, his balls slapping against her own, but to no avail. Rarity was forced to take this stallion and ten others that day. Each time the magic that made her a mare only made her butt tighter for the next stallion to mount her.

When she was finally freed from the stocks, she pulled her panties up as the mare told her, "You are not to release any of the seed you have received under pain of death." Rarity sobbed and nodded, and then was released, she went home to her parents, who ignored her, having been informed of their new daughter, they were disappointed as all ponies were, so Rarity went to bed crying.


End file.
